1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment racks, and particularly to a cable management apparatus installed in electronic equipment racks.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as server units are usually slidably received in an electronic equipment rack. A slide assembly is attached on one side of a rack for mounting electronic components. Cable management apparatuses are installed in the electronic equipment rack for holding and managing the cables associated with the electronic equipments.
A typical cable management apparatus (CMA) includes two or more hinged holding arms. Two free ends of the arms are often attached to the rack and the corresponding electronic component with fasteners. A tool is required for installing or detaching the CMA. Therefore, the process is tedious and time consuming. Another problem is that an extra space is required for maneuvering with the tool. This is particularly problematic for smaller components (such as 1 U server units).